1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a device and a method for separating the paper from the cores of trimmings of rolls or logs of ribbon-like material, of defective rolls or logs and/or of another similar product.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, in the production of rolls or the like of paper towels and/or toilet paper for private and/or industrial use, discards are produced during production of various types.
Firstly, during the formation of the paper rolls wrapped on cores or staffs of a pre-selected diameter and a certain height, due to gluing problems of the beginning of the roll, change of reel etc., some rolls are produced which do not respond to that requested.
Secondly, once correctly constituted rolls or logs are realised, one must proceed to the precise cutting of single final rolls ready for distribution and for the final use by the consumer. During this operation of predetermined precise cutting of these final rolls, by means of appropriate croppers, there is the formation of a plurality of fragments (trimmings) of size not corresponding to that requested. In addition, there may also be rolls of discard size for various reasons.
This discard type presents problems of disposal with recovery of the constituent material, since the inner core is realised with wrapped and glued cardboard, while the paper wrapped on the core would be recoverable as cellulose, therefore also of a certain value.
Presently, due to the bond between the two component parts which is difficult to dissolve except at high cost, it is preferred to destroy such discards, sending them to the macerator with losses of a certain weight.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to realise and set a device and/or method for separating the paper from the cores of trimmings of rolls or logs of ribbon-like material, of defective logs and/or of another similar product, resolving the above indicated general problem.
A further object of the invention is to realise a device of the above mentioned type which permits a quick and continuous separation from the paper cores, independent from their shape and size.
Another object is to realise a device for separate the paper from the cores which is extremely simple to build and easy to use.
Still another object is to realise a device for separating the paper from the cores which may follow the elevated work rates of the production machine, even with a simple structure.
Still another object is that of realising a method for separating the paper from the cores which may be easily used, without complicated and specific devices of operative elements.